


Favorites

by Skeren



Series: Thirty Kisses [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treize is often accused of loving roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2005 for Theme: #11 Gardenia

He didn’t understand why people seemed so certain that Treize was fond of roses. Certainly, he saw their elegance and the symbolism in them. It was practically impossible not to.

That was part of why Heero never brought him roses. He liked to surprise the other man when he indulged in his romantic side, so that meant that he had to be creative. He’d started with what he knew, daisies, tulips, lilacs, carnations, and then progressed until he ended up where he was this day. 

He had a single gardenia resting in his hands, and after taking a deep breath, bracing himself as he always did before he strode into the office to give his lover the gift, he stepped inside.

The reaction was different than usual. Instead of the normal ‘thank you Heero, it’s lovely,’ his eyes softened and he moved forward to brush his fingers over his face with an almost sweet smile. “Heero, these are my favorite… thank you.”

Heero made sure to give him a gardenia every time they met after that point, if just to see that sweet little smile that only those flowers ever brought. Of course, the kisses didn't hurt either.

It seemed oddly fitting that they stood for secret love.


End file.
